fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Theresa
Theresa is part of the shadow court She's the one in the middle,same shape and everything.--Who needs a user name? 18:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :PICZ OR IT DIDN'T HAPPENZ!!!!! No, jk. I think that you are trying to find a solution a little too hard. All will be revealed... -Dex 15:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) You don't need picz just fable 2 :)-----Unknown. Time for a new argument methinks...its already starting up...........:) :If you're planning to cause trouble, don't. There are now active administrators here to ban troublemakers. I hope that you don't take that as a threat; instead, take it as a warning. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'm talking about the top where there are some words in caps.--Unknown-Undead, 20:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :That comment was made on over 12 days ago; it is unlikely to develop into an argument. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Why is archive 1 still here?You did not have to start a new page just because of that argument you could have just deleated the argument part and left the rest.--Who needs a user name? 17:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe that it's important to save information, discussions, debates, and decisions in a place that easily accessible; that's what we do at Wikipedia and Wookieepedia, and I don't see any reason to not do it here. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::The point of archives is to keep a record of all information just in case the information needs to be used in the future. That argument might come into play if (let's hope not) Michael was to be called for a reconfirmation of his adminship or for many other reasons. Talk information can be very important information for future events :). --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I have a question, now that we know that Reaver is immortal because of the deal he made, how is it that theresa is still alive? She is at least 200 years older that Reaver, whats her secret. —''Unsigned comment by'' Cantseemeinthedark (talk • ). :Some of the more powerful heroes (like Scythe) have found a way to become immortal, it is automatically assumed that Theresa discovered how to do this as well. --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:18, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I just read that argument and I cracked up with laughter! User:Michaeldsuarez did you know you threatened User:The king of the guild with Blueberrie pies? Anyway as for Theresa being Immortal I believe its because of the Archon's bloodline?--Unknown-Undead, 12:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :As seen in this edit, The king of the guild inserted the blueberry pie statement into my comment; I just left it there since I thought it was funny. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:15, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Funny? That was legendary! Now on to topic, is Theresa immortal because of the Archons bloodline? Or did she get her immortality elsewhere as the oracle said she got a device that teleported her half way around the world..who knows what she did there and what she found, maybe we will find out in Fable III as I doubt we will meet Theresa again in a DLC.--Who needs a user name? 19:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It should be noted that if Theresa is ageless it is quite possible that she survived the Hero of Oakvale's strike when he gained the sword of Aeons. :She's not ageless; she's an old lady; therefore, she ages. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) she's sexy. I wnated to marry her in fable1 her clothes is completely similar with Jack of Blades besides the whole metal armor thing, its kinda suspicious, what says that he never died?--DarkSaint14 00:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) i dont thinkshe is evil if you listin very carefull she dose care about the hero and as a note she is alot like kreia who would kill the galaxy to preserve the Jedi exile. Theresa is just a woman who wants to preseve her brothers desenteded. And anouther thing she dosnt look that old you cant even see her whole face with the hood. And if you guys are really that dence the devolpopers probly wanted to cause aome fun and anouther note the voices and body shape are men the shadows have deep male voices and if it was even posible they proboly wanted to have a easter egg. --Theresa The Seer 18:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Theresa The Seer She isn't evil. If you kill a few people in the gypsy camp at the beginning of Fable II when you get the sword and crossbow from the chest she makes a speech about how wrong and bad you were (I can't remember exactly what she says). --Big-Hype 19:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Whatever you'd like to argue either way, the game does go out of it's way for you to be suspicious of Theresa. See the Future even reveals her as Murgo's supplier. She may not be entirely evil--clearly she didn't want Albion destroyed--but she's not a saint, either. Her eyes Like user:lloydie2006 just put in why does she have white eyes when her eyes are cut out?--XxKanin 00:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :It's called a retcon. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it would be cooler than a wrap around her head...She should wear funky 80s glasses.--XxKanin 01:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's possible she's creating an optical illusion to make it look like she has eyes, but really doesn't. DesertLynx83 22:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) They could be made of glass. 14:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Visits If she says, "This is Oakvale, although it has changed a lot since I was here last," where has she last been for the last 500 years? I also wonder if she did anything to help her brother. She is a seeress after all, so she could have foreseen the uprising of the attacks against the heroes. Even if she didn't like the Heroes, i am pretty sure she would've told her brother so he could be prepared. :You have the dates all messed up. The events of the original Fable took place around 500 years ago while the Fall of the Guild took place 300 years ago. Also, it wouldn't be an interesting game if the developers had to fill every loophole. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::She can foresee events. doesn't necessarily mean she can change them.--Vaile 02:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Voice Actress On the trivia in this page it says that Theresa is voiced by the same actress as Darth Kreia is. This is not true, Kreia is voiced by actress Sara Kestelman. They sound similar, but they are not voiced by the same person, this should be corrected. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 84.64.51.149 (talk • ) :Go ahead and change it then. --JonTheMon 21:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Merlin I'm noticing what seems to be a direct parallel between Fable II Theresa and Merlin of the Arthurian legends. Anyone else see this? Anyone think this was intentional? --Vaile 02:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe England was called Albion at the time these legends supposedly occured. Make of that what you will. But yes, they do seem to both guide a hero to greatness from a lowly beginning. Adam 148 13:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::See wikipedia:Albion. It's usually considered the name given to England by the Celts or the Romans. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The land in which Camelot resided in was named Albion so it is likely. Also in the first Fable they had the sword in the stone which leads more to the Arthurian legends. - Alpha Lycos Robe? What's this 'Theresa Robe' business? When has Theresa been referred to as anything but Theresa? Adam 148 09:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that he got the name from her mother, Scarlet Robe. That may just be her hero name though and as it is uncomfirmed, I have reverted it back to Theresa. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm quite sure "Scarlet Robe" was a name she earned rather than the name she was born with. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::I thought that too. That's why I decided to bring this up. Adam 148 15:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I would say it is like a super hero name or more likely a title. I doubt her name is actually Scarlet Robe. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd say it is very likely to be a title. I highly doubt names like Whisper and Maze are birth names. There may be some exceptions to this rule, but because she actually wears a scarlet robe, I'd say it's a title. Adam 148 15:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think any of the heroes used their real names. Reaver, for example, isn't his real name you find that out if you buy his house. Hammer, isn't her real name it's Hannah. I think Garth is the only hero that uses his real name. Notes section I think that article may be more properly referred to as "She's Probably Evil" section, since that's what it seems devoted to. I'm going to clean it up, and I think the name should be altered as well, to those who want to alter it. HelterSkelter 19:53, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Theresa Has anyone noticed that the first theresa was blind, because she had no eyes? has no one thought of that? yes they may be glass or something but doubt that she would have got them, shejust doesnt seem like she would to me... -=(Yes, i have noticed what you stated. She is blind due to the bandit raid from your childhood. In a gaming magazine and lionhead website states that Fable 2 starts 500 years after the Original Fable and that people have lost the value of Heroes and Magic and resort more towards technology (Which explains the rifles). Back to the fact okay it states that Theresa becomes ageless and i don't believe it explains her eyes but in the Original Fable TLC, If you talk to the Oracle or Oracles statue it tells you that Theresa went with a great will user up in the hills after you spare her life, after defeating Jack, anyways she goes to the hills meets this will user and i believe it says that the will user tries to preform a ritual and tries to take her prophetic powers, doing so she kills him. That is all. also i believe knowing that she had prophetic powers must mean she had (Will) and having Will she could possibly have casted a spell that gave her eyesight through magic explaining the cool glowing white eyes!)=- In the first Fable Theresa only had her eyes cut not cut out. They were damaged enough to stop her being able to see. It is possible that over time her eyes lost their color and became white. - Alpha Lycos They did cut OUT her eyes, the guildmaster says in the cutscene "so they cut out her eyes" Why?Theresa! There would be no point in that and if you did not kill her she would use a device off the will user to go half way around the world.She killed him with knifes like she did with the bandits,the only powers she has is seeing into the future and she is blind.However she can see other worlds.Now Theresa is the one from the first,but why did they bring a dead charater back? Despite people saying they can do what they want,they can't really it's like saying in the elder scrolls V that all heroes of the past and the man/women who stoped the oblivion gates from opening every where,were all good and diden't do any thing else,the history of the universe of elder scrolls says diffrent though,saying that these people may have did diffrent deeds too. So if the fable series makes sure that they continue due to good endings then the series moto choose your destiny a carve your fate in the world is all wrong,they shoulden't have brought theresa back,and they could have put in the hero of oakvale book that he may have killed his sister or not. So they've brought theresa back without an explanation,and that's not really good.What will they say in Fable III?The hero had a sex change?The hero saved the dog?It makes all other endings fake,and they should do stuff about the past like:We are not certain how this hero looked.But they won't proberly and this is what will ruin the fable series.--Who needs a user name? 13:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild According to the loading screen blurbs, the Hero defeated the Jack of Blades and murdered the Hero Guildmaster, carving YOUR HEALTH IS LOW in his forehead. He also wielded the Sword of Aeons, meaning he "killed" Theresa (or else was using Avo's Tear, which looks a lot like the Sword). A series creator can choose which endings they choose to make canonical in a sequel, regardless of any relatively flexibility given to the player's choices. More importantly, they don't have to explain anything to the player. Something clearly happened between killing Palgan, fleeing to Samarkand and the five centuries since. Theresa is apparently a powerful Will user and she sees "other worlds" so perhaps those aren't eyes - Garth, the Hero of Will, happens to have a white orb in one eye socket that looks just like her's. Just remember that the games are called "Fable" - any event depicted in the game could simply be considered the folklore of Albion. So there is no canon no matter what choices you make. On the other hand, this isn't the Talk:Theresa page. It's the Talk:Scythe page. So why are we debating Theresa? Atypicaloracle 01:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :"Carving YOUR HEALTH IS LOW in his forehead" is a joke/Easter Egg by the game developers. It's a humorous reference to the original Fable. It isn't meant to be taken seriously. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I guess that the Hero just got fed up of the Guildmaster telling him that all the time. Yes, I know my health is low. I do have eyes. No need to keep telling me. :) ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 05:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) One thing I have noticed is that when you first enter the Chamber of Fate, Theresa says: No man alive remembers the might of the Heroes Guild. It could be possible that shes dead but has returned as like a solid ghost or something. Or maybe even shes an undead. If this theory is true it could mean that the Hero of Bowerstone did in fact use the Sword of Aeons thus killing Theresa. --Alpha Lycos 01:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I think you maybe taking that comment a little to literally. If that were the case we would also have to assume that Scythe is dead, something which I believe we can all agree he isn't based on Rose's letter. Phil 01:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Rose's letter doesn't actually say that it is Scythe. Also could it not be possible that he is very much like Theresa in my theory? It could very much be possible that they were killed and due to their high levels of Will they were able to return to the world. But as I said this is merely a theory that would allow the mention of the Hero using the Sword of Aeons to be accurate. --Alpha Lycos 01:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Scythe is undead, not dead. ♥Lydia♥ 01:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Theresa's status Shouldn't Theresa's status be Hero, not human? Or are they the same thing? :They are all humans. Heroes are just gifted humans. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 21:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC)